


Hotel Kiss

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [1]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, I violated my original plan but here we go anyway, shamelessly self-indulgent shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katia knew it was an impulsive decision when she made it. The trouble was, she just didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Kiss

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Ship: John/Katia  
Summary: AU; Katia knew it was an impulsive decision when she made it. The trouble was she didn’t really care

~~~

Katia leaned against the doorframe, pressing a piece of gauze to the bullet wound on her arm and watching John as he sat on the bed, looking up at her. “You OK?” he asked.

“No,” she replied, and she saw the corner of his lip twitch as a smirk wanted to form. She shifted a little, resting her head. “Is your name really John Smith?”

He shook his head a little, lifting his hand from his knee before letting it rest again. “It’s Brian,” he said.

“Well, at least you didn’t say it was Agent 46.”

“No, that’s someone else.” She managed a faint smile for him, and he held a hand out for her. “Come here, let me help you.” She glanced at her wound, then looked at John, and walked over to sit next to him on the bed, facing the opposite way. He reached over to examine the gauze, and she drew back slightly, but he pulled the corner of the gauze aside a little, and picked up a roll of bandage. He wrapped it gently around her arm, over the gauze, and Katia looked at his hands. He looked at her face. “You’re gonna be alright,” he said softly.

She felt herself threatening to smile, and looked back at the bandage. “Will I?” she asked. They looked at each other, he somewhat surprised.

“I’m sorry,” he said after a moment.

“For what?”

“For having to tell you who your father is.”

“Well, you told me the truth. That’s more than anyone’s ever done for me.” She shifted a little, and then a little more, turning to face him as best she could. “Thank you, John,” she whispered, and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in an impulsive, reckless move that was completely out of character for her, totally unexpected. But it felt right in the moment, and for a moment, that was all that mattered.

John blinked, and settled into the kiss quickly, moaning a little and following her as she pulled away. “Why is it they think I can find my father, John?” she asked, as if nothing had happened.

“Doesn’t matter now,” John replied.


End file.
